The Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: A newer vsersion of the Legend of these Owl Gods, who by accident caused the war and are truely enemies. Lord Mordecai of the Pure Ones, the God of Darkness, intends on taking over the World while his counterpart, Princess Cheyenne of Tyto, Goddess of Light, who is the pratcical founder of the Guardians, is there to keep him at bay. Sadly they are the reason of the War :(
1. Chapter 1

_The story of two owl gods, Princess Cheyenne of Tyto who is Goddess of Light and Lord Mordecai of the Pure Ones, the God of Darkness. They are mentioned in my fics Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Moon Master Class and in Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember. They have a cameo role, along with fellow goddess Nya Schana-Strata, the ancient Queen of the North, in Legend of the Guardians 3: Elanore's Revenge as Mordecai is on the Pure One side and Cheyenne is on the Guardians side, until her death in Chapter 26. Nya fights Mordecai in Chapter 29 and dies protecting the Mirror of the Snow Goddess._

A long time ago, there were two families, both alike in dignity. They didn't know each other and lived far apart. What they didn't know is the owlets that would be born are very special owlets. As the forces are coming into play and it is years before the Pure Ones began, the world is at peace. Among them existed a few Owl Gods that had made and shaped the world and now two more are going to join them.

In Tyto Forest, there is a mighty ruling family called the Charid. The Royal Family welcomes a new member as she will be the 8th child born in their new generation. She may be an only child, but she has seven cousins. It is the day and most are asleep, until the egg hatches. What they don't know is that the owlet was born on a solar eclipse. The young owl stares out the window and sees the eclipse. Like the lunar eclipse, the child will either be good or evil and will be a key factor that will change history. Some owls we know that were born on such an event was a purely evil Pure One called Nyra and her son, who is pure of heart, Coryn, but it is the past so they haven't been born yet. Pretty obvious, but it had to be mentioned.

The parents and relatives of the hatchling watch as she stares into the eclipsed sun and when it appears, her feathers turn from brown and gold to white and with an imprinted cream and gold coloured sun, which looks like it is shining, on her downy coat on her back. They look and her eyes are the colour of gold yellow, like the colour of the sun. They see if she is alright and when she starts to cry, as she is a baby and not from the light of the eclipse changing her. When you stare at the eclipse when it ends, your eyes can go blind, but this little owlet can see perfectly fine and was changed to become the Goddess of Light, which basically means that she is the Goddess of the Sun. When she laughs, the clouds disappear and it is a sunny day. They name her Princess Cheyenne Charid, as Cheyenne is the word for sunlight in the Tyto Language of that time. Chey means sun and Enne means light.

Meanwhile, on that very night, a young male Tyto owl, born to the Shan family, in the Kingdom of Ambala was born in the lunar eclipse. He stares into the eclipse and his feathers turn black with a moon imprinted on his downy coat on his back. When he stares back at them, his parents find out that he has dark blue eyes. They think he had been turned pure evil and his parents name him Mordecai. As Morde means Dark and Cai means spirit in their language.

That was the Double Eclipse that happens once every few centuries. Time will tell if the owlets will change the history of this world, but now, it is time for them to go to bed.

As they were born, their fellow Owl Gods knew they were going to have two new gods to join them, as unusual clouds have formed and a twilight happened. There are now fourteen owls, and there are some that have extraordinary powers and traits and all will someday become the Council of the Owl Gods.

There is the main Owl God, Glaux, who created the over 300 species of owls in his image, taught them languages that are referred to now as "ancient languages", good from evil and the rest of the junk. He established heaven, which is Glamoria and hell, which is Hagmire. There are the four elemental owl gods, The Goddesses of Fire and Water and the Gods of Air and Earth, who created the world under Glaux orders.

There Goddess of Snow who has made the North as the snowy place it is, from just being born. Also the Goddess of healing healed sick owls

There are other gods and goddesses that are named gods and Goddesses, but don't have important powers like the main owl gods.

The main five owl gods are semi-immortal, which means that they have been alive for a long time, and can't age or die from natural causes, but can be killed.

Mordecai and Cheyenne, the little babies, have now become the controllers of the forces along with the Goddess of the Moon, who is a few years older. They will not know this for years and years to come. As it is, no one, not even the owl gods, know what they are capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Cheyenne was gifted with her powers and they knew it was a gift from Glaux, but they didn't know it was her who was controlling the day and the night. She grew up in a life of happiness and knowledge as she had spent many years studying things and reading books. There was peace and prosperity as she always beamed a smile and made sure her people were as happy as she was when it came to her image as Princess of Tyto.

Meanwhile, in Ambala, Mordecai had brought upon himself to try and make the night longer, though he didn't know he had his powers. He hated having to rest when he was a child. He brought upon fights, power and chaos. He was expelled from many schools as he wanted dominance over the rest. His parents sent him away to a reform school and he had managed to burn it down by the time he got his dark magic power. They had realised that he is an abomination and won't be stopped. He is the very name of evil as he brings doom and destruction with everywhere he goes with his dark magic and power lances. Mordecai had brute strength, a sharp mind and control over the night, though he didn't know it.

Glaux had thought it time to tell the two gods of their powers as it was time to unite the forces in harmony. However, he knew that Mordecai is pure evil and that he would kill Cheyenne to take control over the forces. Nya Strata (Strata is her maiden name and she later becomes Nya Schana-Strata by taking her second husband's last name), his wife, suggested that they wait until they will understand. He takes her seriously as the pair of owl gods, they both have been keeping an eye on, have both only had reached adulthood and are just realising what they want to do with their lives.

Cheyenne had decided to travel the world when she had become an adult. She travels all around the owl world spreading the gift of longer days to all as she flies around to learn new things and see sights and things. There was a twilight when she had come to Ambala. The whole kingdom was in twilight from Mordecai and Cheyenne's powers colliding. It unexplainable as no one knew what was happening. When Cheyenne had left the forces of light and dark became normal again.

While she was traveling, Glaux and Nya knew that they had to tell, at least, her. The Goddess of Snow, Nya, knew what the ominous twilight was about. The forces were more active than they both have thought. They had found and spoken to Cheyenne and she understood that with her powers, she has to be responsible, only realising that she has control over the sunlight. She then bids them farewell as her travels are not over.

She had travelled a long way and when she was flying over the Sea of Hooleamere, she had spotted a small tree that was growing on top a rock and some owls around it. She had an idea and she used her powers to grow the tree into what it is now, The Great Tree. Hoole and his allies were there and they had named it Ga'Hoole as the tree seems to be holy and after the young king, but were astonished to see the young goddess and what she had done. They looked around for her as she was hiding in the tree.

Cheyenne appears to them later, on her own accord, and explains what she had done to grow the tree. She had explained what good intensions can do and why people should be good and keep the already maintained peace that Glaux had given them. They had decided to form the Guardians of Ga'Hoole to do what is right when it comes to the ideals of truth etc.

However, things weren't good when the Guardians were created. Mordecai soon realised that his powers can be used to take over the owl world. He dares to disturb the peace as he is cold-heated and does horrible things. He creates the Pure Ones and they follow his every order.

Not knowing it, Mordecai and Cheyenne have created the now everlasting war between Guardian and Pure One.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Goddess Cheyenne soon found that the peace was disturbed and she, Nya, (who is now Nya Schana-Strata by now) and Hoole knew what was behind it. The power opposite to light and the other player in the forces: darkness. They wanted to know who was behind this, but Cheyenne decided to see her allies, the Guardians as they would be worried for the peace of the owl world and its kingdoms.

Later, Cheyenne flies a long way to the Northern Kingdom as Nya is hosting this event. Cheyenne flies to the Snowy part of the world and she had never been this far in the world and she thinks to herself about the cold. She then arrives at the Northern Palace and there are only Glaux, (ex-wife) Nya and only four other goddesses there. She wonders to herself why any of the other owl gods haven't turned up and Glaux tells her that they were all killed by Mordecai. Cheyenne finds it grotesque and the story is explained. Glaux explained to Mordecai his powers a year ago and he has finally took advantage of them and killed the other seven gods and goddesses (He did try and Kill Nya, but he failed as Glaux saved her from being the first to be killed, explaining how they first met and their six month marriage that fell through, it was Nya who broke it off, seeing as they just went their separate ways). Meaning it is only Cheyenne, Nya, Glaux, Amara, Leona, Hara and Mordecai himself still alive.

Later on, they are speaking of Mordecai and how he poses a threat to all of the Kingdoms and on the peace the owl world has. Cheyenne is puzzled on how an owl as evil as Mordecai lives and Glaux replies with a very obvious answer of "The forces, Princess Cheyenne. The Light and all things good are controlled by you. While all things dark and evil are controlled by him. It is the balance that defines the world on which we live. Nya and I are the only semi-immortals left and we do travel back and forth of Glamoria."

Cheyenne immediately thinks of combining all the powers of peace and good together into a special relic that could control it. As there is a risk involved, Glaux holds it off and tells Cheyenne to try and find Mordecai and where he is. She replies "I will do my best. He is the God of Darkness and he should be easy to find. I mean, when we are near, we cause twilight."

She however was lying and found it really hard. Then she realised she was looking in all the wrong places in the world. She then flies around the whole owl world again and when she comes to the St. Aegolius Canyons, she finds the one owl that committed the owl god related genocide, Mordecai. He is running his organization well as he trains and brainwashes Tyto owls into thinking that evil is good and the world should be ruled by Mordecai. He also moonblinks other owls and they become the slaves.

The Guard catch Cheyenne and she is presented before Mordecai. When their eyes meet, energy happens and the twilight falls upon the whole area. They realise from staring at each other that they are enemies as God and Goddess of the Forces. She stares into his glowing dark blue eyes and he stares into her glowing gold eyes. They see that they are opposites. When he sees the design of her crown, that she is wearing upon her head, he realises that his power opposite is a born regal of another kingdom. Since he learned of his power, he thinks it is peculiar to see what his new enemy is.

Mordecai moves in to try to kill her, which would put an end the force balance, to make Night Eternal happen and for him to have the upper hand in his plight. Cheyenne is almost upon being attacked when Glaux saves her, by forcing Mordecai into a nearby wall with Psychokinesis and they fly away while everyone is in shock of what happened. Mordecai swears that he will someday kill the Goddess of light and that he will rule the owl world without pity. He then makes an unforgettable address to his soldiers and he tells them that they will fight whoever Cheyenne has as her allies to make sure he will make her weak enough to be killed.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving, Glaux and Cheyenne are making their journey to the North to go back to the Northern Palace. They are silent and Cheyenne avoids thanking him. Glaux then decides to give her a lecture, seeing as she was not supposed to get caught. He knows she was in danger, but he thought she was strong enough to actually fight, not be like a pacifist. Somewhat, the fault is shared. As it was Glaux's fault for sending Cheyenne to go find the bastard owl god who killed the other gods and it was her fault she didn't defend herself and also for getting caught when she clearly would have thought the guards or something.

"Cheyenne, what were you thinking? Why didn't you try to escape?" He asks

"I am sorry, I don't know what happened. I could have fought the guards who took me to him and I would have been killed if I didn't do something to Mordecai. I think that he is my power opposite. He… He is the God of Darkness!" She replies

"Of course he is, petty woman. He is pure evil, Cheyenne Charid. If I didn't save you sooner, evil would have prevailed from your death and Night Eternal would happen and I explained to you that good would not win and Nya would be his next target." He says before being interrupted by Cheyenne asking "Why would he kill Nya? I mean, she is the Goddess of the Moon and he tried to once, but you saved her. Is that how you two met?"

"Oh for the love of… I am not about to explain what happened with me and her highness Queen Nya. Also, yes, she will be killed. Now to get back to the topic at hand, Cheyenne, listen to me when I say that you have to be more careful now. When we return to the Northern Kingdom, to see Nya, for the love of life, don't let that happen again. Do you promise?" he replies

"I promise." She says

"I think you would know what to do when we get there, Cheyenne." He adds

"What do you mean?" Cheyenne asks

"When we all come together to the meeting, you will know what you will say when you report your findings." Glaux replies

"Thank you." Cheyenne says

"What for?" Glaux asks

"For saving my life back there. I understand how hard it is to keep the forces in check when it comes to us owl gods. Especially when Mordecai is the evil one." Cheyenne says

The rest of the trip is in silence. The goddesses and Glaux get to get together. The six decide to create a power force to be controlled. They however come to a disagreement when they choose who will wield the power. After a bit of a bicker between the goddesses, Glaux decides to bestow the power within Nya Schana-Strata's descendants, the Schana Royals, as she is hosting this (and he still loves her, as so does she, though they don't show it when they are both around each other).

Later the design of the mirror is complete and the mirror is created. The six combine their powers and place the power within the mirror. Suddenly, Nya's daughter, Lydea Mija Der Lira's eyes turn from the golden colour to dark blue. Nya and her husband, King Kaj's eyes turn dark blue also. Glaux deems the project a success. The location of the mirror and the truths are written into the Scrolls of Snow as they end ever to keep the mirror a secret within the Schana.

However, when Mordecai works out Cheyenne's kingdom she hails from. He finds that she hails from Tyto as a Princess, daughter of the King and Queen of the Charid Royals. He then plans a brutal attack, seeing as he wants to cause her grief and when he finds her, he will kill her like he did the other owl gods. Cheyenne is unaware of this is she dares not go there as her fears lie dormant inside of her. She also makes the flight back to Tyto Forest and she is welcomed back by the kingdom. This visit is short and she takes off her crown and leaves to go back to Ga'Hoole, to now be trained and to also wear her guardian battle helmet as her new crown.

One thing to note is that as a Princess of Tyto and the goddess who grew the tree, Cheyenne is in high regard and is well known. Her kind heart and caring soul is what had grown the tree into what it is and she will never let it or her home kingdom fall if Mordecai is the owl he makes himself out to be. She thinks that he is just a scared little owlet and he hides all emotion besides anger and a few other emotions that make him a hardass bastard he truly is. Also, he doesn't have a conscience, so don't be surprised to see that he has no guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai's plan comes into action, seeing as he will make his attack the one thing that will shake owl history. He wants to mess with Cheyenne so she will fight him and he will kill her, seeing as he wants control of everything. Also he wants to cause Night Eternal, so he will have the upper hand when it comes dark, however he will have to either Kill or imprison Nya in her mirror, so she will not be able to control the moon. The theoretical game of cat and mouse has begun when Mordecai prepares his troops and leaves. Cheyenne has strange senses and cares to ignore them as she is busy with her training, teaching students at her new gig at the Guardian Training Academy and being a Guardian. Also, Cheyenne is the first Guardian to be a god or goddess and she is in parliament as one of the seconds in command. She doesn't know that her kingdom is about to be attacked when she attends Guardian Parliament on the night of the attack.

Mordecai attacks Cheyenne's home of Tyto. His troops are setting fire to the forest and killing helpless owls that live in was once peaceful forest. Some escape while others don't and are killed by Pure Ones are by the fire that burns the forest. It starts to rain as Mordecai goes to Cheyenne's parents and they put up a fight. Outside the palace and all around the kingdom, The Tyto Army is outside fighting off the Pure Ones as owls flee and extinguishing the fires. Mordecai kills Cheyenne's father and mother, the King and Queen of Tyto and calls a victory. He then returns to the Beaks, as he doesn't really want Tyto as of yet. The army put out the fire and see that their royal couple have been killed, the other members of her family are still alive and they decide to give Cheyenne the throne.

Cheyenne is still unaware as the people fled. Some and the army come to Ga'Hoole and find their beloved princess. She hears of it and she could have prevented this if she listened to her senses. She then receives the death toll and she realises her parents were murdered in the attack. Cheyenne is distraught and cries for a long time. Hoole comforts her, as she is his ally and she is the goddess of all things good and the sun. The whole world goes into twilight as Cheyenne tires herself out and her brightness is dimmed in her sad state.

She leads her kingdom in a memorial and she lights candles with her powers. Her tears flow from her eyes and are still going and she causes the a waterfall from where the palace is and the formation of River Hoole that runs through Tyto Forest Kingdom was from the actual river of tears she had cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheyenne has the guardians together and they are drawing up a plan. She wants to have the Guardians storm the beaks, where their main base is and where Mordecai is bound to be, and that distraction will allow her to go and kill Mordecai. Hoole calls war and for them to go to battle on the following moon, to also to go ahead with the Plan that the goddess wants to be a success.

Cheyenne is getting herself ready for battle. She ignores the pleas for her to come back to Tyto to be crowned their queen. She keeps declining, seeing as she wants to avenge her fallen parents and the other innocent lives that have been lost. She is training as hard as she can when she can. She breaks a sweat when she has been training for more than an hour and she thinks it is good, since she is most of the time, lounging around. She is wearing a pendant necklace that she considers her good luck charm when she trains. She was given it by her mother when she was little and she has treasured it her whole life. She believes it is her good luck charm as she has experienced good luck when she wears it.

Her plan is simple. She will get the Guardians to be the distraction as they storm the territory and the military base. She however has thought of all that is against her and it makes her dormant fears resurface as she tries to hide them away. She makes sure that she will not fail as she goes over her battle plan over and over, reinforcing the whole plan so it is imprinted into her mind. Her nerves always seem to catch up with her and she reassures herself that the worst won't come and she will prevail victorious in her plight.

The night comes and Cheyenne is ready. A full moon dawns and She wears her battle armour and she has her special dagger hidden away from sight. She will use the dagger to kill Mordecai, as It has been blessed by her counterparts and will kill the darkness that is Mordecai and make sure he will say dead permanently and to send him down to hell.

The battle begins when they arrive in the Beaks as Mordecai sends his troops to fight against the Guardians. When the battle begins, brawling, blood and lost feathers is all around Cheyenne as she makes her way to the palace. She watches as the owls around her are battling to the death and she silently says a prayer to make sure that the Pure Ones are defeated and the Guardians have an upper hand.

Mordecai decides to leave as he knows Cheyenne is coming for him. The Pure Ones continue the bloody fight as their leader leaves. However he is forced back to the palace by Guardians, as they want him dead for what he has done. Cheyenne makes her way in and stands in the Throne Room, but he is nowhere to be found. She decides to wait for him to return, as he won't be able to leave the Beaks with the Guardians around to shoo him back when necessary.

She waits and waits and waits. Mordecai is avoiding her as she searches the whole palace. She figures out that he hides in the darkness. She goes to the shadows and summons him for a fight. He then causes twilight; he is in the darkness of the shadows. He emerges and gets his guards to arrest her so they will fight later. Cheyenne resists arrest by killing every guard that comes near her. Mordecai then takes her down while she is distracted and knocks her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Cheyenne is locked in the Pure One jail in a cage. The Guardians have been informed and decide to fight to have her freed so she can kill Mordecai. However this causes more strife and she is brought into the throne room. Mordecai stands there unimpressed with a menacing look on his face toward Cheyenne, who is glaring back at him.

They begin to fight. Cheyenne's training slightly paying off as she battles the tyrant. Mordecai dodges her attacks and she decides to try and end it. She battles on while outside, the light and dark are fighting each other while it goes dark, then light and vice versa, on and off. Everyone pauses while the forces change the light and dark. They stare in awe as aurora borealis comes into play and it lights up the changing sky.

Cheyenne pulls out her dagger. She tries to get him and misses several times. Then, after 3 hours of fighting overall, she is successful. She stabs Mordecai in the chest with the dagger. Almost immediately He let out a thunderous cry across the rain littered winds. The force of light and dark change to normal as Mordecai has been defeated.

Princess Cheyenne immediately turned her back to fly away when Mordecai sprung up and stabbed her with the implement she had used to stab him. She screeches in pain and the forces go into eclipse. Where the light and dark are colliding. Cheyenne falls to the ground and her pendant falls off her neck and lands between them. The two owls lay on the floor, dying as their blood seeps from their bodies and near the pendant. From this created the Amulet of Power as two powers belong in the amulet and it could be used for evil or for good.

In her final breath, Cheyenne said the praises and blessed Ga'Hoole Tree. She then dies. Hoole finds her and carries her dead body back to Ga'Hoole. The people are distraught and brought to tears as they bury her at the base of the tree that she had grown. They create a shrine and burry her under the rocks and dirt below the tree. It is said that her spirit lives in within the tree as she cares for it every day and night. Making sure it stays healthy for everyone to live in it. One of Cheyenne's male cousins became the King of Tyto after her death and their family have ruled for a long time until the coup that killed some and forced the royals into hiding.

Mordecai however had his spirit to go to hell. Where he had lived for a long, long time since that day. Their legend was later written down and shared for generations to come.

The Amulet of Power however, was hidden away by Glaux and Nya before their deaths and broken in half so no one would be able to use either half by themselves. They hid it so no one would misuse the power of Good and Evil. Both halves were discovered years later by Lyze of Kiel (Ezylryb) and Barran, the Goddess of the Moon (then Queen of Ga'Hoole), who had found the good side while a Pure One by the name of Nyra found the evil side.

The burial sight of Cheyenne still exists in Ga'Hoole in the modern times, but is never usually visited. They place flowers and things like that every so often, but it isn't a tourist attraction. Mordecai intended to find it in LOTG 3, but he would never find it, because he Is just stupid and it remains today as a tribute to the goddess herself.


End file.
